A Mother-Blocking Break! - Happiness Born From Love
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: Sometimes, you have to pull away in order to find what you've been looking for this whole time. *Final Part of the Happiness Series*


_A Mother-Blocking Break!_

* * *

 _Ta-Ta-Tap._

A brown-haired girl with a white poofy hat, with a shape similar to a mushroom, sat in front of her desk, one hand holding her head up as she leaned against the table. Another sat next to her mouse, repeatedly and absentmindedly, stabbing the desk made of the finest hardwood trees available, her nails gently bouncing off the polished wood.

 _Ta-Ta-Tap._

Furrowed eyebrows, gritted teeth, and narrowed eyes, the girl ceased the tapping of her fingers before clenching her first. Eye twitching, the girl pushed the mouse away from her before raising her clenched hand into the air.

 _Slam!_

A PC monitor, keyboard, and mouse bounced into the air as her fist collided with the table. Reaching above her head, the girl took off her hat and scratched the back of her head. Letting out a sigh, the girl leaned against her chair, dropping her hat on the table.

"It's okay… it's just a block." The girl, one of the two CPUs of the newly formed Lowbox, pulled herself upwards. Despite her child-like appearance, she had great knowledge and wisdom from living through the long centuries and reading countless books. This CPU goes by the name of Blanc, a master of magic, martial-arts and giant mallets. However, there was one adversary that the girl had yet to defeat. "I will get the Amatuer Prize for this year's KomiCan… but I don't have any ideas!" Blanc grabbed her head in frustration before calming herself. The CPU reached for her mouse. "Maybe I'll get some ideas if I watch Neptub-"

"Mommy~!" Blanc closed her eyes before exhaling in frustration. Alongside her current adversary, another one had spawned a handful of years ago. A bright yellow blur raced across Blanc's study and crawled onto Blanc, sitting comfortably on her lap. "Play with me!"

"Peashy," Blanc placed her chin on her daughter's head, wrapping her arms around her child's stomach. As Blanc did so, Peashy swung her legs and pressed her arms against Blanc's increasing the pressure of the hug. "Aren't you supposed to be playing with Mama?" Suddenly, the girl pouted and threw her arms out.

"Mama told me that she was going to catch up bricklag!" Blinking, Blanc glanced down at her daughter.

"What." Associating her wife to Peashy's words, the actual words the Peashy misspoke popped into Blanc's head. "Ah. Backlog." Shaking her head, Blanc nuzzled Peashy as the girl reached for a click pen and began pressing the button repeatedly. " _Said she was gonna play with Peashy. Goes and prioritizes her friggin BL."_

Blanc was okay with her wife's fetish for butlers, BL and little sisters. But the thought, if hypocritical, of her paying more attention to her hobbies than her daughter pissed her off.

"Mommy?" Blanc pushed her chair back, hopping off of her chair and placing Peashy onto the floor.

"I wasn't going to get anywhere anyways." Blanc grabbed her daughter's hand, walking towards the door. "Come on, Peashy. Let's go play a game." Peashy's eyes sparkled immediately, pulling her mother with both of her hands.

"Yaaaaay~! I love you, Mommy!" Blanc chuckled, a tiny smile on her face.

"Love you too, my little tangerine."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it?"

"Let's play Draw!" Raising an eyebrow, Blanc wondered how Peashy was able to conjure up the idea that drawing was a game and not an activity. " _Must be because of Rom and Ram."_ As Blanc was walking down the porcelain white hallways of Lowee's, the northern half of Lowbox and Blanc's home nation, Basilicom, the CPU remembered that Rom and Ram had invited Nepgear and Uni to come and play today. "Mommy, I'll get the crayons! I want the yellow one!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Blanc and Peashy had settled the play Draw in Lowee's living quarters, lying against the fur-woven rug under a thick blanket provided by Mina. The CPU of Lowee and Co-CPU of Lowbox watched her daughter mash her yellow crayon against the paper, making indiscernible sounds that reminded Blanc of a motor boat.

"Ah! Blanc's out of her Blanc-cave!" Looking up, Blanc waved to Ram as she and her twin sister, Rom, walked in carrying a plate of Z'nores while Uni and Nepgear were carrying cups and a two litre bottle of Mainton Yew. Blanc was confused at the combination of snacks, but paid no more attention to it as Peashy leaned against her mother, drifting off to the Land of Dreams. Blanc looked at the picture that Peashy had drawn: it was scribbled mess, but the CPU could make it out. It was of her, her wife and Peashy, holding hands and smiling. Touched, Blanc stroked Peashy's hair before looking at the four that just entered the room.

"Hey you four, don't make too much noise." Nepgear, the polite young CPU Candidate of Planeptune, bowed and thanked Blanc for allowing him and Uni to spend time with her little sisters. Uni nodded in agreement, trying not to drop the somewhat heavy bottle of fizzy drink that also alleviated stomach aches. Something that Blanc could only guess was true, as it didn't work for her. Instead, she had to take a Lum. Two actually.

The Candidates settled themselves on the couch and chairs that surrounded the table near Blanc and Peashy. As the four chatted and enjoyed their time, Blanc pulled a pillow she had set aside and lay her head on it, pulling Peashy onto her chest. The girl instinctively nuzzled her mother, mumbling happily to herself. Yawning, Blanc realized that Peashy's sleepiness was contagious.

As she was drifting into sleep, the Candidates' chatter slowly faded away and out of the corner of her closing eyes, Blanc could see a face she had known all too well.

* * *

"...anc. Bla…" At her voice, Blanc slowly opened her eyes to see two blue jewels staring into her own rough orbs. "Could you please scoot over? The floor is cold without a blanket, wife and child to warm me up." Rolling her eyes, Blanc gently shifted Peashy across the floor to allow Vert, the CPU of Leanbox and the other Co-CPU of Lowbox, into the blanket of sleepiness.

"I thought you were working on your backlog." A little hurt at Blanc's accusing words, a flustered Vert pressed herself against her wife.

"W-Well you see, I was just trying to get you out of writing for a bit." Blanc narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, at the same time, you ignored Peashy." Blanc rolled to her side, shifting Peashy onto her arm. "I guess you saying that you'd shower her with as much love as possible was a lie." Hearing the audible gasp from behind, a small grin made it's way to Blanc's face.

"B-But…" A long arm elegantly wrapped itself around Blanc and Peashy, at the same time, Blanc could feel two comfortable mounds press against her back. "If I shower Peashy with all my love, I wouldn't have any for you."

"Muh!?" Vert pressed her head against Blanc's neck, breathing deeply. "H-Hey, what are you-!?"

"I'm taking a break." Suddenly, Blanc remembered that there were eight pairs of eyes watching them. Looking up, Blanc found that none of the Candidates where there. "If you're…" Vert yawned. "...wondering, the girls took Nepgear to their room. Saying that they wanted to dress up his HDD form." Blinking her eyes, Blanc remembered that Nepgear's HDD form was titled _Purple_ _ **Sister**_ not _**Brother**_.

"...Whatever." Blanc slowly closed her eyes again, following after her daughter and wife to the Land of Dreams, when it hit her.

It didn't hit her like a truck.

Nor like when Peashy wants to hug her out of nowhere.

" _Okay, no that was still more painful."_ Blanc admitted this with her pride, as the sturdiest and tankiest of the CPUs, damaged.

An idea had hit her, struck her, dawned on her.

Blanc could see the story step-by-step. Word for word. Eventually reaching the two words that she had struggled to reach before the deadline of a story. The end. The CPU's eyes sparkled with ambition. She had to write this. Blanc needed to write this. No, she deserved to write this. This story would be her breakout, her debut as a writer, her chance to the Amatuer Prize this year!

But…

Blanc realized something.

If she tried to move now… the harmony that surrounded her, and the sleepiness, would fade away and Blanc would feel left out. If she didn't move, her perfect story would fade away like a dream, never to surface again.

"Mmm… Mommy… Mama…" Blanc glanced at the smile on Peashy's face as she slept, then to the arm that enveloped both her and Peashy. It was there that Blanc made her decision.

"Well, I guess I won't move after all." Blanc slowly closed her eyes, a smile- not as wide as Peashy's but not as dreamily as Vert's either. Rather, it was a content smile, a satisfied smile, a smile that revealed to the world that Blanc had made the right- the best choice. "It doesn't hurt to have a break when you're having writer's block… See you two in my dreams."

* * *

 _A Mother-Blocking Break - End_


End file.
